Неко, неко, айлюлю или см в шапке
by ManyaChka
Summary: Этого бы никогда не случилось в настоящей Гинтаме, но мне так хочется, так что что бы произошло, если бы Гинтоки встретил Цукуё в образе кота.


Название: Неко, неко, ай-лю-лю или коты тоже любят делать пафу-пафу.

Автор: ManyaChka, она же akhCaynaM

Бета: данная роль отведена исключительно моей голове и Word-у, но если кто-то хочет занять их место – милости просим!

Дисклаймер: Что вы, что вы, Сарачи-сенсей – единственный, кто может справиться со всем этим безобразием, я тут вообще ни при чём!

Предупреждения: Мне это очень не нравится, но это факт, который бессмысленно отрицать. Тут есть ООС, его много и он беспощаден. А ещё тут совсем нет Зуры, Кондо-сана и всей этой бодяги с котами, предполагающихся самим сюжетом арки… Зато здесь есть всепобеждающая любовь, недохентай и полное отсутствие логики!.. М-да… _

Рейтинг: M

Пейринг: Гинтоки/Цукуё

Жанр: Романтика, юмор, чуть-чуть AU за счёт изменений событий в арке.

Статус: Закончен.

Размер: миди.

Размещение: исключительно с согласия автора и с этой шапкой.

От автора: Я знаю, что мне не следовало этого делать. Гинтама с самого начала была слишком безбашенной и безумной, чтобы я могла сохранить всю её неповторимую атмосферу и юмор в своём фике. И ведь я честно отговаривала себя битых полгода. А потом закончилась сессия, наступили летние каникулы, и я махнула на всё рукой. Пейринг ГинЦу слишком прекрасен, чтобы так просто от него отказаться. И даже несмотря на то, что у меня был настоящий кризис идей (ну не могу я представить, как там у них пойдёт дальше, вот хоть убейте!), я умудрилась смухлевать и тут, нагло стащив свою историю с чудесных фанартов, таких как**. **Простите меня, мне очень стыдно. Но зато моя совесть чиста перед моим больным воображением. А потому я морально настроюсь на тапки покрупнее, помидоры потухлее и кирпичи потяжелее и просто буду с нетерпением ждать их в своём огороде. Очень рассчитываю на вас, собратья по пейрингу =^_^=

**-1- **

- Говорю же, всё совершенно не так!

И это ещё мягко сказано!

Всё было неправильно с самого начала. Целый день, что называется, наперекосяк. И нет, только не подумайте, что Цуки была не против! Напротив, она была вне себя от возмущения и негодования. Как могли её, опытного лидера Хьякко, так запросто провести, застать врасплох и, в конечном счёте, воспользовавшись ситуацией… эммм… воспользоваться ситуацией.

А всё эта дурацкая идея с днём рождения Сэйты! Ведь сразу было понятно, что это чистой воды махинация. Герои Гинтамы не растут и не стареют с самого начала истории, и празднование у Кьюбей закрыли эту тему раз и навсегда. Кому и зачем захотелось открыть её для насквозь третьестепенного персонажа не было понятно даже самому виновнику грядущего торжества. Впрочем, этот самый виновник не долго ломал голову и, со словами "У меня снова будет экранное время!", побежал радовать Хинову. И она действительно обрадовалась. Правда, судя по хитрому взгляду, брошенному в сторону Цукуё, не за своего сына.

Понимая, с какой стороны надо ждать подвоха, Цуки вела себя очень осторожно и предусмотрительно. Ей вовсе не нужны были сюрпризы в духе тех злосчастных поручений то достойно встретить очень важного клиента, то отнести шоколад на день Святого Валентина. Может подруге всё это и кажется смешным, да только краснеть приходиться именно Цукуё.

Но вскоре выяснилось, что потенциальный источник всей её головной боли, многострадальный спаситель Йошивары, делся куда-то в неизвестном направлении и по этой причине не сможет придти на празднование.

Тут-то Цуки вздохнула спокойно, расслабившись и потеряв бдительность. И это было её роковой ошибкой, потому что беда пришла откуда не ждали…

Прогулка по улицам Эдо в поисках подарка приносила весьма сомнительное удовольствие. Сама идея пойти туда, не знаю куда, найти то, не знаю что, была очень далека от того, что Цукуё называла здравым смыслом. Но в какой-то момент девушка поняла, что выбора как такового у неё нет, а потому пришлось оставить попытки действовать разумно, и вместо того поступать согласно сложившейся ситуации.

**-2- **

Идея купить что-нибудь в Йошиваре, конечно, была очень заманчива. Она бы легко избавила её от всех проблем и одним выстрелом убила двух зайцев. Но Цуки, увы, не была столь безответственна и не могла поступить таким образом. И дело отнюдь не в нравственном воспитании подрастающего мальчика, а в том, что вся эта продукция ХХХ для него представлялась рутиной и обыденностью. Лучшее, что он может с подобным подарком сделать, это выставить в своём магазине, а ей такого вовсе не хотелось.

Другим, куда более выигрышным вариантом, Цукуё считала оружие. На самом деле, это был лучший подарок, который она только могла представить. Как-никак Сэйта – будущий мужчина, ему положено развивать навыки защитника и бойца. Чтобы стать сильнее нужны ежедневные тренировки тела и духа. А сидение на пятой точке и чтение Джампа ещё никому не даровало чудесных способностей и нечеловеческой силы... Ну или почти никому, но этот кто-то тут вообще не при чём!..

Но, несмотря на самые лучшие побуждения Цукуё, Хинова сказала, что не хотела бы торопиться с этим, и девушке пришлось отступить.

Не так уж плоха была мысль о спортивных принадлежностях. Но и тут объявлялись свои палки в колёсах. Во-первых, Цуки не знала, что именно могло заинтересовать Сэйту. Что бы понравилось ему больше: настольные или подвижные игры? Девушка склонялась ко второму, но тут и появлялось это самое "во-вторых", при чём куда более серьёзное: в Йошиваре не было его сверстников, с которыми он бы мог разделить свои забавы. А о том, что бы решил взрослый в их квартале, услышав от ребёнка предложение с ним поиграть, и вовсе лучше не думать…

- Мяу.

Цукуё удивлённо моргнула и опустила взгляд вниз.

Прямо перед ней сидел кот. Довольно большой, белый, со спутанной и лохматой шерстью. И он смотрел на неё так, словно она ему что-то была должна.

- Мяу, - его требование стало настойчивее, он нетерпеливо застучал пушистым хвостом по земле.

Забыв обо всём на свете, Цуки присела перед ним на корточки, глядя на животное во все глаза. Кот ответил ей кислым взглядом, от которого кто угодно мог почувствовать себя полнейшим идиотом и поспешить удалиться восвояси. Но Цукуё кем угодно не была. А потому она, бесцеремонно подхватив кота под передние лапы, преподнесла его к самому лицу. Он заметно напрягся, но никаких попыток к освобождению не предпринял, лишь сильнее замахав хвостом и будто бы насупившись.

- Знаешь, кот со взглядом дохлой рыбы – это уже диагноз, - фраза вырвалась сама собой. Девушка даже немного смутилась и, отведя глаза от выпучившегося на неё животного, тихонько буркнула себе под нос, - что это я…

Поднявшись на ноги и по-прежнему не выпуская из рук свою ношу, она озадаченно посмотрела на неё. Ноша вперилась в Цуки пристальным взглядом, будто бы пытаясь просверлить дырку в её голове. Или подавала какие-то мысленные сигналы.

- Хочешь кушать, - догадалась Цукуё.

Кот на секунду замер, а затем послал полный вражды взгляд и уже собрался завозмущаться в голос, как вдруг осёкся. Его глаза забегали из стороны в сторону, словно он усиленно думал, что ему выбрать.

- Прости, но сейчас у меня есть дела поважнее. В Йошиваре я могла бы тебя накормить, но вернуться туда без подарка Сэйте… - девушка замолчала. Кот, почуяв неладное, отвлёкся от своих размышлений и подозрительно уставился на внимательно изучающую его Цуки.

- Ладно, похоже, мои дела здесь уже практически закончены, - её глаза довольно блеснули, и она едва заметно усмехнулась. – Будет тебе ужин. И завтрак, и обед, и всё, что пожелаешь. Только сначала убедимся в твоей пригодности у ветеринара. Нельзя же дарить непроверенные подарки_._

Кот остолбенел, а потом неожиданно стал вырываться с такой силой и прытью, что Цукуё едва удавалось его удержать. Пытаясь его усмирить, она тесно прижала его к груди, ожидая того, что он продолжит упираться. Однако животное почему-то остановилось. Через некоторое время девушка поняла, что оно полностью обмякло в её руках, и осторожно отстранила его от себя.

- Боже… - вырвалось у неё, когда она увидела его блуждающий в прострации взгляд и тоненькую струйку крови из носа. – Нам срочно нужно к ветеринару.

**-3-**

Когда она озвучила свою проблему (точнее, проблему кота), доктор, пожилой мужчина с редкими островками волос на голове и в толстых очках в роговой оправе, через которые его глаза напоминали два блюдца, покосился на неё чуть ли не с суеверным ужасом.

- Милая, да ваша птичка в большой опасности! Я редко говорю плохие вести настолько прямо, но случай вашей собачки - это просто полный привет-пока! Финита ля комедия, так сказать! Покуйте чемоданы! Сушите вёсла, тушите свет, кина не будет…

- Нельзя ли короче и поточнее? – Цуки нахмурилась, бросив беглый взгляд на сидящего рядом с ней на кушетке и слушающего во все уши кота. Манера речи этого человека не внушала ей особого доверия, но всё-таки она немного заволновалась.

- Ах, извините-извините, увлёкся. Просто случай вашей рыбки настолько необычен, что это даже становится интересно.

- Доктор, что с ним? – Цукуё с тревогой наблюдала, как ветеринар осматривает её питомца, заглядывая то в уши, то в нос, то в рот, то в глаза, то ерошит шерсть на загривке и спине, то переворачивает на живот и изучает лапы, когти, хвост, не брезгуя даже тем, что находилось под ним. Сам кот лежал ни жив ни мертв, бросая мученические взгляды то на врача, то на Цуки.

- Худшие опасения оправдались, милочка, - несмотря на сказанное, старик вещал на удивление бодро, если не сказать, что весело. – У вашего тарантулчика редчайшее заболевание. Оно настолько редко для животных, что вы даже можете гордиться вашим тираннозавриком. То, что он умудрился его подхватить – просто чудо, один шанс на миллион! Но взгляд знатока не обманешь, нет сэр! Я сразу всё понял! Кровь из носа, что же ещё это может быть? Это действительно оно и ничего больше!

- Что это? – упавшим голосом спросила девушка.

- Это так называемый в медицине SOJaD. Болезнь характерна тем, что обычно проходит только у людей, и никак не касается других видов. Понимаете ли, для человека это заболевание в большинстве случаев имеет несколько стадий, последняя из которых даже может оставить после себя весьма приятные осложнения. Но для животных этот недуг куда страшнее и обычно не доходит даже до второй ступени развития…

- Можете объяснить, в чём это выражается? – слабая надежда на то, что с этим как-то можно жить, никак не хотела покидать Цуки.

- Конечно-конечно, милочка. В ближайшее время на голову вашему австралопитекчику упадут от двух до десяти девиц – впрочем, может быть и больше. Они все усиленно начнут его шпынять и лупить, вследствие чего и наступит летальный исход. Все ваши действия, скорее всего, только усугубят положение, поэтому лучше не вмешивайтесь…

- О чём вы? Какие ещё девицы? – Цукуё так удивилась, что даже вскочила с кушетки и нависла прямо над ветеринаром.

- Девицы, которых приносит с собой SOJaD, латинское "Syndromum ordinari Japoni discipuli" или Синдром Обыкновенного Японского Школьника. Понимаете ли, милочка, их первая стадия будет слишком сильна для вашей сомнамбулки и она её попросту не выдержит…

- Что?

- Да-да, понимаю, это тяжело, но такая уж судьба всякого с синдромом ОЯШ-а. Тут ничего не поделаешь. На стадии формирования гарема всегда приходится расплачиваться, принимая побои и издевательства. Крепитесь, милочка, и просто попробуйте это принять…

- Я могу принять на себя только смерть одного выжившего из ума старика.

- Ась? – доктор повернулся как раз вовремя для того, чтобы оценить стремительный полёт куная в миллиметре от своего лица. Оценил, надо сказать, очень достойно, завизжав и выпучив на Цукуё очумелые глаза. – Что вы творите? Караул! Спасите-помогите, хулиганы зрения лишают!

- О, нет, ну что вы, - загробный голос Цуки и её медленное, но неотвратимое наступление заставили ветеринара вжаться в стенку. – Я всего лишь хочу отблагодарить вас за усердие в работе. Тяжело, должно быть, лечить такого трудного пациента. Но ничего, я помогу вам отправиться на покой… вечный.

- Нет-нет-нет, я чувствую, что ещё не сделал всего, чего мог! – ветеринар отчаянно замахал руками. – Знаете, наверное, если очень постараться, то ваш покемончик ещё может продержаться…

- Оставьте ваш зоопарк себе, меня интересует только мой кот. 10 минут. Вы проведёте полный осмотр и возьмёте необходимые анализы. Плюс ещё столько же на их выявление. И тогда, возможно, этот старый пень, - выразительный взгляд, - ещё может продержаться…

- Сию минуту, благороднейшая госпожа! Всё для такого ценного клиента! Даже обслуживание за счёт заведения! Может быть, хотите чая или кофе? Можно даже всё сразу!

- Делайте свою работу, пока я не сделала свою, - присевшая на кушетку Цукуё раскурила трубку и, выдохнув серое облачко дыма, хмуро посмотрев на старика. – И делайте все очень осторожно и аккуратно. Если Гин-сану вдруг станет больно…

Повисло молчание. Движение в комнате замерло, время, казалось, тоже. И лишь две прикованные к ней пары глаз.

Цуки вскочила, словно ошпаренная. Она сама не поняла, зачем так сказала и уж тем более, почему так покраснела. Бросив мимолётный взгляд на кота, которого как будто шарахнули дубиной, она опрометью помчалась к двери, услышав на ходу:

- Гин-сан? Это что, вашего котика так зовут, да? А что, замечательное имя! Я бы даже сказал, серебряное…

**-4- **

Дорога до Йошивары прошёл в неловком молчании. Точнее, неловким оно казалось Цуки, а любой нормальный человек счёл бы его совершенно уместным – кот, знаете ли, не самый болтливый в мире собеседник. Но девушка после инцидента у врача чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. К тому же кот, хоть попыток к бегству и не предпринимал, подозрительно прищурился и наблюдал за ней, словно за буйно помешанной. А вдруг ещё чего выкинет? От этого становилось особенно стыдно и обидно, так что к концу пути Цукуё всё-таки не вытерпела:

- Знаешь, ты сам виноват! Нечего быть так сильно на него похожим! Раз уж ты не только выглядишь, но и глядишь как он, да и ведёшь себя соответственно, будь готов к последствиям! Это естественно, что тебя так же называют! Вообще, нечего вводить порядочных людей в заблуждение и быть возмутительно таким же! Вас уже, должно быть, родные матери не различают! А может вы с ним родственники? Братья-близнецы? Вас разлучили в детстве, тебя отдали в богатую и знатную семью, но теперь ты узнал о его существовании и объездил весь свет в его поисках? Или ваша мать не могла иметь детей, поэтому приняла участие в сложном и опасном эксперименте, в ходе которого вас вырастили в пробирках. И так получилось, что ему достались все отрицательные черты, а тебе – одни положительные, но ты всё равно хочешь встретиться с ним, чтобы доказать, что даже он может быть не так плох? Сколько же всего тебе пришлось пережить. Бедненький… - Цуки сочувственно погладила кота по голове. Тот смотрел на неё так, словно с минуты на минуту ожидал прибытия добрых дяденек в белых халатах. – Да что я перед тобой распинаюсь! – негодование Цукуё переходило всяческие границы, она даже не замечала удивлённых взглядов, брошенных на неё прохожими. – Оправдываюсь за что-то! Раз я сказала, что ты Гин-сан, значит ты Гин-сан и точка! Тебе всё равно, а мне и подавно, ведь ты даже не мой кот! Вот сейчас приведу тебя в божеский вид и сразу же отдам Сэйте, а дальше уже не мои заботы!

Пулей ворвавшись в свой дом, она понеслась в ванную комнату. Плотно задвинув за собой сёдзи, Цуки бесцеремонно бросила кота на пол, а сама принялась подвязывать кимоно: сначала рукава выше локтя, затем подол чуть ниже бедра. Округливший глаза кот следил за её действиями с каким-то нездоровым интересом. Девушка поморщилась. Всё равно, что он там сейчас себе думает, главное, это отвлекает его от её намерений.

Ловко подхватив прифигевшее животное под грудью одной рукой и прижав его к себе, другой девушка открыла кран, откуда потёк поток тёплой воды. Словно бы очнувшись, кот повернул к нему голову и несколько секунд просто наблюдал за бегущей водой. Но когда до него дошёл смысл коварного замысла Цукуё, было уже слишком поздно.

Раздался душераздирающий вопль. С остеклянелыми от ужаса глазами кот изо всех сил пытался вырваться. И сил этих оказалось далеко не так мало, как можно было ожидать. Цукуё с трудом удерживала его, прижимая двумя руками, а он ещё и умудрялся вытворять какие-то невероятные кульбиты, извиваясь как змея и махая лапами на манер ветряной мельницы. Одной из них он попал прямо по струе воды, которая тут же отскочила Цуки в лицо. От неожиданной атаки хватка девушки заметно ослабела, и кот не преминул этим воспользоваться, вырвавшись из её рук и прыгнув ей на грудь. Крепко вцепившись в кимоно когтями, он полез на спину. Наконец-то пришедшая в себя Цукуё схватила его тогда, когда он уже практически преодолел её плечё. Прогнувшись в малоестественной и крайне неудобной позе, девушка старалась подтащить его к себе, однако кот мёртвой хваткой держался за её одежду и вовсе не собирался отпускать. Тогда Цуки глубоко вздохнула и резко рванула животное наверх. Треск одежды смешался с оглушительным воем, кот дёрнулся, толкнув Цуки задними лапами в плечё, она качнулась и, потеряв и без того шаткое равновесие, полетела на пол…

…Вода стекала ей на спину, голова болела от сильного удара, а чёртово животное безуспешно пыталось выбраться из-под неё. Схватив его за шкирку, она медленно поднялась, села на четвереньки и поднесла кота к своему лицу. Её убийственно серьёзный, веющий могильным холодом взгляд встретился с его, самодовольным и саркастичным. Этот наглый кот выводил Цукуё из себя, ей хотелось устроить ему полёт до соседней стенки, но приходилось сдерживаться. Недовольно нахмурившись, девушка взяла мыло и начала с усиленным рвением натирать им кота, однако тот и ухом не повёл, как будто бы победителем всё равно оказался он. Смыв пену, она выключила воду, отпустила его и тут же отвернулась. Она не могла просто идти у него на поводу, ей нужно было хоть в чём-нибудь поступить ему наперекор, иначе Цуки просто не видела способа расплатиться за своё поражение. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы вытереть его, она взяла полотенце и начала демонстративно и нарочито медленно вытираться сама. Сначала она распустила волосы и хорошенько просушила. Затем стянула чулки, развязала широкий оби и сняла промокшее и изодранное в клочья на спине кимоно. Она действовала очень неспешно, тщательно вытирая каждую каплю на своём теле, не глядя на кота и старательно делая вид, что его в ванной и нет вовсе. Но долго сердиться у неё как-то не получилось, поэтому уже через несколько минут она поймала себя на тревожной мысли, что если слишком увлечётся, то животное может замёрзнуть и на этот раз действительно заболеть.

Цуки бросила быстрый взгляд на него и застыла. А затем сорвалась с места, накинула на себя так удачно оказавшийся в ванной халат, кое-как подвязала его и подскочила к коту. Он не шелохнулся, лишь продолжал смотреть огромными глазами туда, где она не так давно стояла. Цукуё закусила губу и поспешно завернула его в полотенце. Даже сквозь него она почувствовала его напряжение и дрожь. Осторожно приподняв, Цуки прижала к себе кота. Он повернул к ней голову и посмотрел с каким-то странным выражением в темнеющих глазах, приоткрыл рот и тут же провалился в беспамятство. Девушка прижала его ещё крепче.

- Прости меня, прости. Только бы с тобой всё было в порядке, Гин-сан…

**-5- **

Когда он пришёл в себя, Цуки наворачивала уже 2 сотню кругов по комнате. Едва заметив, что кот бесстрастно наблюдает за её метаниями, слегка приоткрыв один глаз, она подскочила к нему, и, удержавшись от минутного порыва прижать к себе и приласкать, неловко погладила по голове. Кот навострил уши, открыл второй глаз, поднял голову с лап и выжидательно посмотрел на девушку. Она смущённо кашлянула, чувствуя себя виноватой и не зная, что и как теперь сказать.

- Похоже тебе стало лучше, я рада… Прости меня за моё поведение там… в ванной… Это было очень глупо, а ты ещё и пострадал… - Цукуё перевела дух. Кот слушал очень внимательно, не перебивая. – Я пойму, если после этого инцидента ты перестанешь мне доверять… Но мне нужно сделать одну вещь и тебе придётся ещё немного потерпеть. Времени не так много, празднование скоро начнётся, так что чем быстрее мы закончим, тем лучше. Я обещаю, что в этот раз буду очень осторожна и внимательна. Поэтому, пожалуйста, позволь мне…

Не дослушав, кот повернулся на спину, потянулся и зевнул, бросив на Цуки безразличный взгляд, мол, делай, что хочешь.

Цукуё подошла к своему туалетному столику и взяла с него несколько длинных палочек с маленькими пушистыми шариками на концах. Затем она вернулась к коту, села рядом с ним на пол и, бережно подняв, положила к себе на колени. Слегка развернув его голову, она с большой аккуратностью принялась чистить ему уши. Удивление кота сменилось расслабленностью, он блаженно зажмурился и, подёргивая задней лапой, заурчал. Звук больше всего напоминал тарахтение какого-то старинного, полуразвалившегося драндулета, однако он несказанно обрадовал Цуки. Он будил в ней какое-то знакомое, родное, тёплое чувство. Чувство, вошедшее в её жизнь вместе с тем светом, который всегда приносил с собой лишь один человек…

- Гинтоки.

Цукуё остановилась. Кот, как будто выдернутый за хвост с небес на землю, резко вздёрнул голову, оборвав своё урчание, и с нескрываемым волнением посмотрел на девушку. Впрочем, она этого не заметила.

Покой и умиротворение оставили её в ту же минуту, что она вспомнила о нём. Она хотела его увидеть. Так сильно, что молчал даже привычно сыплющий отговорками и укорами внутренний голос. Вместо него Цуки слушала, как выстукивает рваный ритм болезненно сжавшееся сердце, эхом отдававшийся в ушах. Он был нужен ей. Нужно его присутствие, его взлохмаченные серебряные волосы, его кислый взгляд, его язвительные замечания и его поддержка. Но больше всего он сам. Целиком и полностью, только он один, её…

Едва ли не до крови прикусив губу, стиснув кулаки, она отвернулась, упёршись озлобленным взглядом в пол, словно тот и был виновником всех её мучений.

- Дура, - жёстко бросила она. Переведя глаза на кота, она слегка смягчилась и ласково погладила его по голове. Кажется, это окончательно сбило его с толку. – Всё в порядке. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Это мне надо меньше думать о всякой чепухе. И как только такое могло придти на ум. Идиотка, - слово вышло каким-то неправильным. Слишком тихим и надломленным, чтобы отразить свой изначальный смысл.

Цуки резко встряхнула головой, отгоняя прочь новую волну уныния. Затем поднялась на ноги и, бережно поддерживая животное, заглянула ему в глаза.

- Ещё немного и мы с тобой точно опоздаем на День Рождения Сэйты. Не хорошо заставлять ждать виновника торжества, верно?

**-6- **

Когда она пришла, Сэйта принимал подарки от окружавших его девушек из Хьякко. Цуки встала в сторонке и ждала, пока не закончится череда весёлых поздравлений и ответных благодарностей. Когда же они подошли к концу, мальчик наконец-то заметил её и подбежал к ней, махая рукой и жизнерадостно улыбаясь.

- С Днём Рождения, - Цукуё не стала слишком беспокоиться по поводу торжественной речи и самого вручения подарка. В конце концов, он даже оформлен должным образом не был*, а потому она без всякого зазрения совести протянула кота прямо Сэйте в руки. – Заботься о нём хорошенько. Теперь на тебе лежит ответственность за его жизнь, - кот скептически покосился на мальчика, замахал хвостом, и уставился на девушку, словно требуя вернуть его назад к ней.

- Цукуё-нээ, огромное спасибо! – Сэйта светился от радости, вовсе не заметив никакого подвоха. Затем он приподнял кота и внимательно всмотрелся в его мордочку. – Хмм, кого-то он мне напоминает… О, точно, Мяурицио! Так его и назову!..

- Вообще-то у него уже есть имя, - запротестовала неожиданно заволновавшаяся Цуки, - его зовут Гин-сан!

- Значит, Гин-сан? – девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности и обернулась на звук голоса приближающейся к ним Хиновы. Та с лёгким волнением посмотрела на неё, затем на кота, а потом обменялась многозначительным взглядом со своим сыном.

"Мама, ты знаешь, меня это начинает сильно беспокоить…"

"Не волнуйся, Сэйта. Цукуё просто немного запуталась. Сейчас, когда над ней всё ещё довлеет огромное чувство ответственности и долга, она не может открыто принять собственные желания. Но ты видишь, они уже начинают брать своё, пусть даже таким замысловатым способом."

"Что-то не нравится мне это. А вдруг Цукуё-нээ теперь каждый столб будет называть Гин-саном? Или если в следующий раз она принесёт домой какую-нибудь гориллу и заявит, что это его сын? А потом неожиданно выяснится, что это ребёнок от брака, в котором они состоят вот уже несколько лет…"

"Ну что ж, тогда Гин-сану только и останется, что действительно взять Цуки в жёны. В конце концов, после такого он просто обязан это сделать… "

- Немедленно прекратите! – негодование в голосе Цукуё не могло скрыть того, что цвет её лица теперь отчаянно напоминал спелый помидор. – Если уж вам так хочется провести мысленный диалог, сделайте милость, не давайте услышать его другим! А если не нравится подарок, я могу оставить его себе! – с этими словами девушка бесцеремонно выхватила кота из рук Сэйты. Кот при этом чрезвычайно обрадовался и, прижавшись плотнее к её груди, потёрся о неё довольной мордочкой.

- Подожди, Цукуё-нээ! Я вовсе не это имел в виду!.. – мальчик было ринулся вслед за удаляющейся с чувством оскорблённого достоинства Цуки, но Хинова остановила его, схватив за руку.

- Пусть идёт. Ей надо побыть одной. Сдаётся мне, давно пора расставить все точки над и.

**-7- **

Только войдя в свою комнату и задвинув за собой сёдзи, Цукуё поняла, что сильно погорячилась. Ей стало очень неловко перед Сэйтой за себя и своё поведение. Всё-таки это его День Рождения, а она так вспылила из-за какой-то ерунды…

-Пора бы уже привыкнуть, - вздохнула Цуки, усаживаясь на татами. Положив кота к себе на колени, она рассеянно погладила его, а он свернулся в клубок и громко заурчал. – Привыкнуть и перестать реагировать. Не так уж это и сложно. Раньше я бы легко с этим справилась. А сейчас что происходит? Неужели можно было так сильно измениться за столь короткое время? Какая глупость. Впрочем, как и всё, что с ним связано… И ведь, можно подумать, мне этого хотелось! У меня и так дел невпроворот, а тут ещё он заявился… И как Хинова может считать, что я хочу, чтобы он был рядом, если я постоянно только и пытаюсь, что выкинуть его из головы, - девушка вздохнула и с тоской посмотрела на кота. К слову, тот уже давно перестал урчать, сел и внимательно слушал, растопырив большие уши и слегка щуря бесстрастные глаза. – Ведь мне действительно не надо всего этого. Я не создана для таких отношения, да и шансов измениться – ноль, ведь у меня есть обязанности, которые я никогда не брошу. Зачем тогда вообще мечтать о несбыточном? Разве нельзя просто оставить всё как есть и успокоиться? И почему, хотя я и понимаю это, я не могу перестать думать о нём… - Цукуё осеклась и отвела растерянный взгляд в сторону. – Я знаю, что это глупо, знаю, что не имеет никаких оснований, но я всё равно продолжаю думать, что было бы, если бы мы встретились не так. Если бы моя жизнь не была связана с Йошиварой, если бы я росла в обычной семье как обычная девушка, мог бы он принять меня? Увидел ли бы во мне женщину, достойную его? Смог бы открыться мне и раскрыть всё то, что перенёс в прошлом, что заставило его смотреть на мир взглядом человек, повидавшего все грани жизни, всю её боль и страдания – взглядом старика. И смог бы он поверить в меня настолько, чтобы рассказать о своём настоящем, о том, что поддерживает огонь в его сердце. Смогла бы я стать его опорой, той, кто помог бы ему забыть все прежние страхи и идти вперёд, сияя ещё ярче?

Я бы просто хотела, чтобы он хотел видеть меня рядом. Хотела, чтобы вместе со мной он мог говорить и делать всё то, что вздумается. Хотела бы научиться понимать его по взглядам и жестам, не обращая внимания на слова – они так часто только мешают. Хотела бы знать его привычки и маленькие слабости, что может вызвать его улыбку и как мне сделать так, чтобы быть её причиной. Хотела, чтобы он мог положиться на меня во всём. Хотела бы… и не могла.

Даже будь это правдой, в этом не было бы никакого смысла. Ведь это уже была бы не я. Она, та женщина, которая осталась бы с ним, не могла бы знать его таким, каким знаю я. Он никогда бы не открыл для неё целый новый мир и новую жизнь, о которой она раньше не могла и мечтать. Он никогда не стал бы для неё тем, что он есть для меня. И она никогда не могла бы так сильно желать только одного, одного единственного на свете. Желать, чтобы однажды ты не поверил мне, не стал слушать мои продиктованные одним лишь рассудком слова, вместо этого услышав то, о чём кричит всё моё естество, моя душа. О том, что я люблю тебя, Гинтоки…

Две лапы с силой упёрлись ей в грудь. Цукуё удивлённо повернула голову и ровно в этот момент что-то мокрое и холодное ткнулось ей в губы. А затем случилось нечто совершенно сумасшедшее и непонятное, она оказалась повалена на пол, прижатая под грузом чьего-то тела. Но она не видела ничего, только тяжёлый взгляд в упор на неё, непозволительно близко. И прежде, чем произошло что-то совсем невозможное, она, чувствуя прерывистое тёплое дыхание на своих губах, подумала, что узнала бы эти глаза где угодно.

И она пропала. Волна новых эмоций и ощущений захлестнула её целиком и полностью, она не могла вспомнить, как сделать вздох и, если уж на то пошло, зачем он вообще был нужен. Голова кружилась так, что, будь у неё такая возможность, Цукуё упала бы на пол ещё раз. В таких условиях, когда она не могла даже подумать о том, чтобы пошевелиться, было немного странно чувствовать, как всё плотнее сжимаются руки на её запястьях. А между тем его губы продолжали настойчиво добиваться её ответа, на который она просто физически была не способна. Будто бы не зная, чего ему хочется больше, он то медленно и нежно изучал её, то с напором проталкивал свой язык, сплетая его с её собственным, то неистово покусывая её губы, то жадно зализывая. Цуки была на грани потери сознания от нехватки кислорода и переизбытка чувств, когда он наконец-то отстранился.

Девушка шумно вдохнула, хватая воздух так, как если бы хотела набрать его на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и распахнула глаза. И тут же встретилась с насмешливым взглядом, который, тем не менее, обдавал её таким жаром, что она чуть было снова не забыла, как правильно дышать. Однако тут она заметила, что её партнёр совершенно голый, и, вопреки всяким законам логики, это разом вернуло её в чувства.

- Ты что здесь делаешь? – несмотря на попытку звучать хоть чуточку возмущённо, неестественно высокий голос выдавал её состояние с потрохами.

Словно издеваясь над ней и её без того расшатанными нервами, Гинтоки медленно облизнулся.

- Пришёл за своим ужином. Помнится, кто-то обещал накормить меня, когда мы встретились на улице, - он многозначительно ухмыльнулся, и Цукуё поняла, что снова теряет способность связно мыслить.

- Не помню, чтобы что-либо обещала ТЕБЕ. Со мной был только кот. Куда ты его дел? И откуда взялся сам?

- Представь себе, он есть я и я есть он. Но это слишком сложно, ты не поймёшь. Вас, женщин, лучше не грузить всякими высокими материями, а то начинаются всякие стенания и метания: хочу-не хочу, могу-не могу, люблю-не люблю и прочее, прочее… А явился я по первому вашему зову, моя дражайшая Луна-без-матроски. Я этакийАртемис** иТакседо Маск в одном лице. Ваш персональный, прошу заметить и оценить.

- Я оценю. Я оценю так высоко, что вскоре для тебя останется видна только одна Луна – та, что светит у тебя под глазом… - Цуки возмущённо заёрзала, пытаясь высвободиться, но тщетно – больно хорошо Гинтоки на ней разместился, крепко прижимая её своими руками и ногами к полу. - Да слезь ты с меня, чёрт подери!.. И, в конце концов, оденься…

- Не думаю, что нам это понадобиться, - Саката невозмутимо пожал плечами и, прежде чем девушка успела понять, о чём идёт речь, резко свёл её руки над головой, перехватил их одной ладонью, второй медленно, но верно пополз к вороту её кимоно. Наклонившись к ней, он с лёгкой хрипотцой тихо заговорил ей прямо на ухо. – Ну, что там нынче говорит твоё естество? Держу пари, ему не терпится познакомиться с моим. И знаешь, я всецело разделяю его стремления, - Цуки едва не охнула, когда его пальцы томительно медленно провели по её шее, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. – Всё-таки это не честно, что только мне удалось познавать твоё во время нашего чудного совместного купания, как думаешь?

Воспоминания о случае в ванной стали просто невыносимыми, стоило только Цукуё посмотреть на них в новом свете. Ей хотелось провалиться под землю от стыда, а тут ещё и рука Гинтоки, как будто между делом оказавшаяся у неё под кимоно, легла на её грудь и бесцеремонно сжала. Девушка больше не могла этого выносить, ей надо было сделать что-нибудь, хоть что-то. Она не раздумывала о последствиях, прежде чем нанести удар по единственной цели, находящейся в её зоне досягаемости. Рванувшись изо всех сил, она резко вскинула голову и укусила его за ухо. Саката дёрнулся наверх, от неожиданности ослабив свою хватку, и Цуки не преминула воспользоваться такой возможностью. С силой дёрнув руки в разные стороны, она освободилась, рывком села и, замахнувшись, собиралась отвесить ему пощёчину. Однако тут уже оклемался и сам Гинтоки и вместо того, чтобы позволить себя избить, перехватил её ладонь своей и завёл девушке за спину. Цуки попыталась свершить своё правосудие другой рукой, но и тут мужчина опередил её замыслы, повторив историю снова.

Он практически восседал на ней, она сопела ему в шею, пока он не нагнулся так, чтобы быть на одном уровне с её лицом. При этом его руки, сцепленные с её собственными у неё за спиной, притянули её ещё плотнее. Имея достаточно воображения, их положение можно было принять за своеобразные объятия. Однако каждый из них настолько был поглощён собственными мыслями, что не мог оценить всей прелести ситуации.

- Женщина… - его голос звучал сипло, будто бы что-то мешало ему говорить, - чего ты добиваешься? Уж явно не того, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, с такими-то методами… - он наклонился к ней ещё ближе, с явным намерением свести на нет те несколько сантиметров, что отделяло его губы от её, однако Цукуё опустила голову быстрее, чем это успело произойти. Она посмотрела на него исподлобья, её глаза не скрывали враждебности, но не могли скрыть и прятавшуюся за ней обиду.

- Терпеть тебя не могу. Как ты только мог? Всё это время ты претворялся рядом со мной и для чего? Для того, чтобы в итоге подразнить меня? Поиграть с моими чувствами? Тебе показалось мало того, о чём я тебе рассказала, и ты решил добавить ещё? Ну как, доволен?

Она замолчала и опустила глаза. Чувствовала, что ещё одно слово и просто не сможет сдержаться.

Он не спешил с ответом, а она не знала, хочет слышать его или нет. Напряжение между ними доводило её до исступления и отчаяния, она была готова сломаться, когда он наконец сказал:

- Радует, что между нами наконец-то возникло взаимопонимание. Знаешь, я тоже терпеть тебя не могу. Хотя я никак не пойму, чего ты ожидала после этого признания. Что я быстренько тебя послушаюсь, встану и уйду, поблагодарив за прекрасно проведённое время? И это сразу за тем, как ты сама сказала не верить твоим словам? О чём ты вообще думаешь? И что за мифическая чудо-юдо-рыба-кит – "достойная меня женщина"? Кого ты хочешь мне подпихнуть? Мать Терезу? Ума не приложу, с чего ты решила, что мне нравятся именно такие девушки. Это при том, когда рядом есть одна сварливая, непостоянная, вздорная женщина, выросшая среди пошлостей и пороков, но сумевшая сохранить свою чистоту и невинность, свою душу. Только бы ей одной я доверил свой прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Потому что никто, кроме неё, не способен так сильно этого хотеть. Никто, кроме неё, не будет меня так же любить. И никого больше не могу терпеть я… Действительно, я больше не могу терпеть…

Он выпустил её ладони из своих, одну руку положил ей на талию, а второй приподнял подбородок. Она даже не пыталась сопротивляться, её глаза взволнованно блестели, а тело пробивала дрожь от его непривычно пронзительного серьёзного взгляда, горевшего безудержным желанием.

Поцелуй был долгим и нежным. В этот раз Гинтоки не торопил её, действовал очень обстоятельно, с большим вниманием относясь к каждому своему движению. Борясь со своим волнением и смущением, Цуки робко лизнула его верхнюю губу. На мгновение он остановился, но тут же продолжил свои упоительные ласки, а девушка почувствовала, как приподнялись уголки его рта. Осмелев, она протолкнула язык глубже и провела по его нёбу. Он запрокинул её голову одной рукой, ответив с распаляющейся страстью, а другой рукой поддерживал за спину и начал медленно наваливаться на неё. Почувствовав давление, Цукуё распахнула глаза, но была снова повалена на пол, так и не успев ничего предпринять.

- Подожди, Гинтоки… Ты… Что ты делаешь?

- Как это что? – он скептически вскинул бровь, словно это был самый глупый и нелогичный вопрос, какой только можно было задать в данной ситуации. – Ты же сама хотела, чтобы я мог на тебя во всем положиться. Ну так вот я и ложусь.

- Ч-что? Нет-нет, погоди, ты не можешь… Эмм, эээээ… - способность к членораздельной речи покинула её, как только он приблизился к ней достаточно близко, чтобы она наконец-то могла почувствовать его напряжение… там. Вспыхнув как маков цвет, Цуки отвернулась, не в силах выдерживать его дурманящего взгляда и распутной ухмылки.

- Что-то не так? Ты вся горишь, тебе, должно быть, очень жарко. Ничего, это легко исправить, просто подожди, пока я сниму с тебя всю одежду…

- Не надо! – он зажмурилась, отчаянно мотая головой и упёршись ладонями ему в грудь. – Пожалуйста, прекрати…

- Скажи мне, что это снова тот случай, когда я не должен слушать твои слова… Цукуё, посмотри на меня, - его голос звучал удивительно спокойно, несмотря на то, что она остро ощущала пульсацию по всему его телу. Она осторожно приоткрыла глаза, и её сердце ёкнуло, когда она встретилась с его тёплым взглядом. – Я хочу тебя, Цукуё. Хочу настолько сильно, что мне невыносимо просто смотреть на тебя, не пытаясь взять здесь и сейчас. Чёрт возьми, это единственное, о чём я могу думать с тех пор, как видел тебя без кимоно. Не смущайся, Цуки, не надо, ты должна знать, что дьявольски соблазнительна. Мне уже давно не давали покоя твои… формы, но после того, что я видел сегодня, даже просто держать себя в руках рядом с тобой – настоящая пытка. Я на грани и сейчас меня уже ничто не сможет остановить. Ничто, кроме тебя. Потому что если ты действительно против, я встану и уйду искать себе какую-нибудь канаву, в которой можно лечь и умереть, но пусть тебя это не сильно беспокоит… Ну, что скажешь?

- Я против, - на лице Сакаты не дрогнул не единый мускул, но Цукуё нутром почувствовала, как что-то в нём надломилось. Он приподнялся на ладонях, собираясь подняться, как тут она обвила руки вокруг его шеи и потянула к себя так, что он свалился на неё всем своим телом, выбив её дыхание из лёгких. – Я против, чтобы ты уходил куда-то умирать. Потому что после того, что ты сегодня видел, после того, что слышал и после того, что теперь собираешься сделать, твоей жизнью имею право распоряжаться только я. Ты всё понял?

Его ошарашенный взгляд сменился неописуемым восторгом ребёнка, случайно закрытого до утра в кондитерском магазине.

- Я уже говорил, что ты просто супер, лучшая девушка на планете? - фраза закончилась уже на её губах, когда он с жадностью упивался своей сладостной победой. Цуки, одурманенная пылкостью и жаром поцелуя, зарылась пальцами в его спутанные серебристые волосы, ласково перебирая их. Она даже не заметила, когда его руки проворно спустились вниз, к широкому оби, и принялись быстро и ловко его развязывать. И только когда пояс отлетел в сторону и Гинтоки распахнул её кимоно, девушка оборвала поцелуй и взволнованно посмотрела на мужчину.

- Всё хорошо, Цуки, не бойся, - Саката уже переключился на её шею, слегка покусывая нежную кожу и тут же зализывая. – Сегодня всё только для тебя. Я сделаю всё, как пожелаешь. И поверь, недовольных не останется… Кстати, отличный лифчик. Как это называется? Пуш ап?

Девушка не успела высказать своего возмущения, потому что в этот момент так понравившийся Гину предмет её гардероба отправился вслед за оби. Она ахнула, когда он с вожделенным рвением принялся изучать её полную, упругую грудь своими руками и ртом. Он гладил её, мял, лизал и посасывал, слегка оттягивал за твёрдые бусинки сосков. Её томные, прерывистые вздохи сводили его с ума, заставляя действовать с ещё большим остервенением и одержимостью. Последние остатки рассудка покидали его на всех парах, оставляя за собой только острую необходимость утолить свою неистовую жажду. Жажду её. Желание наполнить собой до самого предела, стать с ней единым целым, забрать всю без остатка, взамен отдав самого себя. Воздержание становилось физически болезненным, проснувшиеся в нём первобытные инстинкты требовали немедленно взять своё.

Одна его рука оторвалась от её груди, сползла по бархатистой коже живота до бедра. Стянув с неё последний элемент одежды, отделяющий его от заветной цели, Гинтоки подхватив её ногу и почти грубо запрокинул к себе за спину. Его потряхивало от возбуждения, когда он прижался к ней всем телом и с силой потёрся. Закусив губу, чтобы не застонать в голос, и бессознательно повинуясь его зову, она прогнулась всем телом, подаваясь ему навстречу. Он издал какой-то странный звук, больше всего напоминающий рычание, когда почувствовал её горячую и влажную плоть, ожидающую только его. Заскрежетав зубами и кое-как подавив яростное желание вбиваться до исступления, он погрузил в неё два пальца, прокладывая дорогу для будущих свершений. Задыхаясь от неописуемого дикого состояния блаженства, в которое приводили её каждое его движение, Цукуё застонала, но тут же ужасно смутилась своей несдержанности и плотно сжала губы. Гинтоки поднял к ней голову и горячо и жёстко поцеловал, терзая её рот зубами и кусая едва ли не до крови.

- Не надо, не сдерживайся… - его глухой голос хрипел, он всё ещё продолжал ёрзать по ней, так что она просто не могла не чувствовать, что сам он изнывает от необходимости ждать. – Если хочешь, можешь стонать хоть на весь Эдо. Это не то, на что я буду жаловаться…

Она хотела ему ответить, но не могла. Из груди вырвались только страстные вскрики, да и голова оказалась поразительно пустой, не имеющей ни одной цельной мысли. Тогда у неё осталось лишь единственное средство выразить свои чувства. Его прикосновения будоражили, разжигали в ней пламень безумства и желания отдаться, почувствовать его внутри. Но прежде Цуки хотела знать, какой он снаружи.

Забыв о всяческом стеснении, она скользнула руками туда, где их тела так скоро должны были соединиться, и крепко обхватила его член. Гинтоки точно окаменел, застыв в одном положении и не смея даже шелохнуться. Заинтригованная Цукуё почувствовала острый укол игривого любопытства и провела по нему вверх и вниз. Эффект превзошёл всяческие ожидания, когда Саката резко выдохнул, выгнул спину дугой и укусил её за шею рядом с ключицей.

- Е-ещё… - он прошипел это так, что она едва расслышала. Впрочем, она поняла бы всё без слов – он, такой горячий, пульсирующий и податливый в её руках куда как настойчивее и яснее требовал новых прикосновений. Действуя по наитию, уделяя внимания всякой ответной реакции, она продолжила свои ласки. Желая доставить ему как можно больше удовольствия, она стала экспериментировать, гладить, массировать, ускорять и замедлять темп. Его затрясло, он впился в неё ещё сильнее, но она совсем не чувствовала боли, это только сильнее распаляло и подгоняло к более уверенным действиям.

Однако тут Гинтоки резко отвёл её руки к плечам, одной ладонью придержал девушку за голову, предварительно распустив ей волосы, и жадно, обжигающе горячо поцеловал. В то же время он поднял другую её ногу так, что Цуки смогла плотно обвить его бёдра. Оторвавшись от её рта, он посмотрел на неё потемневшими глазами, в которых плясали языки бушующего огненного пламени. Казалось, он смотрел насквозь, видел всё, что сейчас составляло её сущность.

- Цукуё, я должен… - слова давались ему с трудом, он давился каждым звуком, выходившим из пересохшего горла. Однако Саката не сдался и, прокашлявшись, попытался закончить свою мысль. – Это будет больно… Если ты согласна, я сделаю всё быстро. Хорошо?

Цуки коснулась ладонью его щеки, нежно улыбнулась.

- Да.

Гинтоки приподнял её бёдра и осторожно ввёл внутрь самую голову. Он напрягся всем телом, сосредоточился и резко ударил в неё. Последняя преграда, отделяющая его от обладания ею целиком и полностью, пала и он, превозмогая самого себя в нечеловеческом усилии, остановился. Она была восхитительно горячей, упругой и тесной, сжимая его настолько плотно и туго, что он едва помнил себя от переполнявшего его животного призыва. До крови закусив губу, Гинтоки повернул голову к девушки. Она не вскрикнула, не заплакала, только закрыла глаза, и лишь тонкая складка между бровей служила доказательством того, что она в действительности испытала. Это чуть-чуть – самую малость – повлияло на разгорячённое сознание. "Жди," – скомандовал внутренний голос и Саката замер. Он даже перестал дышать, сконцентрировав всего себя на ней.

Между тем дикая боль постепенно отступала и Цукуё, провожая её последние отголоски, с некоторым волнениям прислушалась к странным ощущениям внутри себя. Она осторожно напряглась и слегка заёрзала, словно желая устроиться на нём поудобнее. Гинтоки мигом среагировал, подняв на неё безумный взгляд, горящий безмолвной мольбой и яростным требованием. Не зная, что ещё может сделать, девушка лишь растерянно кивнула.

Словно вынырнув из под воды, он глубоко и шумно вздохнул, медленно вышел из неё практически полностью, а затем стремительно вошёл так глубоко, как только мог. Цуки непроизвольно ахнула. Какое-то непривычное, но очень правильное чувство поглотило её с головой. Ей отчаянно захотелось продолжения и оно не заставило себя ждать. Громко сопя ей на ухо, Гинтоки двинулся назад, чтобы протолкнуться с новой силой и рвением. Незнакомое, невообразимо сладостное ощущение заполняло её, пронзало предвкушением чего-то упоительно неизбежного. Его движения постепенно становились всё резче и жёстче, доводя её до полуобморочного состояния. Смежив ресницы и зайдясь в чувственном стоне, она не помнила себя от возбуждающего и будоражащего наслаждения, когда он полностью заполнял её собой. Цукуё сама не понимала, откуда шло то неотвратимое чувство, требовавшее его всё больше и больше, сильнее и сильнее. Не зная, как ещё донести до Гина своё состояние, девушка выкрикивала его имя, царапала ему спину, старалась прижаться к его раскалённому, словно расплавленный металл, телу своим, дрожащим от волнующего нетерпения. Ему не требовались другие объяснения, чтобы понять её, да он и сам кое-как балансировал на грани, когда от распирающего яростного удовлетворения ему хотелось разорвать её, довести до самого пика, когда весь её мир будет состоять только из него, и низвергнуть в бездну мучительного блаженства. Уткнувшись носом ей в шею, потеряв всякое представление о нежности и бережности, он стал вбиваться в неё настолько ожесточённо, буйно и стремительно, что перед глазами всё поплыло. Стон Цукуё перерос в неистовый крик, она откинула голову назад и распахнула глаза, чувствуя неумолимое приближение желанного в своей исступленной полноте финала.

Дыхание перехватило, она не могла проронить ни звука, когда он наконец-то настиг её. Выгнувшись всем телом, бессознательно впиваясь в его спину ногтями, она напряглась как натянутая тетива. В этот момент она сдавила его ещё туже и он, в беспамятстве от страсти, весь изогнулся и вдарил в неё со всего размаху, сразу же кончив.

Цукуё в изнеможении рухнула на пол, Гинтоки, даже не потрудившись выйти из неё, повалился прямо на девушку. Оба тяжело дышали, оба плохо понимали, в действительности ли случилось всё произошедшее или во сне, и оба были опьянены абсолютным счастьем.

- Неплохо для первого раза, - приподнявшись на локтях, прохрипел Саката, кое-как переводя дыхания. – Думаю, есть смысл и впредь продолжать в том же духе. Что скажешь?

Цуки не успела ничего ответить. Усталость переросла в сладкую истому, она посмотрела на Гинтоки трогательно-беззащитным взглядом, пару раз моргнула и тут же заснула.

- Эй, знаешь, это, вообще-то, не очень вежливо. Для кого я тут, понимаете ли, старался… - его искреннее возмущение и негодование прервались тихим вздохом. Он посмотрел на неё заботливо и нежно, убрал ото лба прядку волос, едва заметно усмехнулся. – Это ж надо так вымотать девушку. Ну не скотина ли ты, Саката Гинтоки? И что такая, как она, вообще в тебе нашла? А, что бы это ни было, сейчас уже слишком поздно. Куда ты теперь от меня денешься? Я не такой дурак, чтобы отпускать свою Кагую-химе*** Лунной стране придётся ещё очень долго ждать твоего возвращения.

**-8- **

Цукуё проснулась из-за кого-то дурацкого сна. Ей снилось, будто кто-то её щекочет. При чём почему-то в районе груди.

Открывать глаза совершенно не хотелось. Голова была тяжёлой и мутной, словно она не спала всю ночь или большую её часть. Однако время не ждёт, да и преступность в Йошиваре сама собой не исчезнет, а значит и лидеру Хьякко нечего валяться, ссылаясь на лёгкое недомогание.

Её взгляд упёрся в потолок – привычное зрелище по утрам. Вздохнув, Цуки постаралась подняться. И не смогла. "Лёгкое недомогание" на деле оказалось куда тяжелее, она с трудом могла двинуться под его весом. И это настораживало. А ещё то, что она плохо помнила, что случилось вчера.

"Только не говорите мне, что это эпизод под названием "Цукуё подхватила Конашибари". Предупреждаю, за последствия не отвечаю".

Она оторвала голову от подушки, чтобы оценить своё положение. И остолбенела, едва увидела нечто, лежащее у неё на груди. Это нечто было белым и мохнатым и оно шевелилось. А потом вдруг повернулось к ней, и она встретилась с сонным взглядом, лениво взирающим на неё.

- Ну у тебя и видок, - буркнуло нечто, - словно ты обнаружила в своём футоне конскую голову… Знаешь, не все наши идеалы и мечты выдерживают встречу с суровой реальностью. Придётся принять тот факт, что даже самые лучшие из нас не всегда могут быть безупречны. Для тебя это шок, но Гин-сан может выглядеть ещё и не так с утра пораньше…

- Что… - Цукуё даже не могла удивиться. Это было бы слишком просто, чтобы передать её состояние. – Ты… Гинтоки?

- А ты кого ожидала увидеть? МацуКена? – Саката нахмурился, с подозрением щурясь на девушку. – Прости, у него сегодня выходной, так что здесь только я.

- Ты? – она смотрела на него практически с суеверным ужасом. – ТЫ?

- Вчера ты не была настолько привередлива.

**- **Какого… Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

- И это говорит мне та, кто насильно притащила к себе домой и злостно совратила? Та, кто развратно воспользовалась моей чистотой и непорочностью, сорвав цветок моей невинности? О горе мне, горе! Кто же теперь согласиться взять меня в жёны?

- Что? Что ты несёшь..? – Цуки прервалась на полуслове.

Нет. Не может быть.

Она резко села, с силой спихнув мужчину с себя, и, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка, отползла от него подальше.

- Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет… - лихорадочно бегая по комнате глазами, точно заведённая повторяла девушка. – Этого совершенно точно не было. Просто не могло быть.

- Эй, чему ты учишь подрастающее поколение? Тому, как избежать ответственности, прикинувшись белой и пушистой? Герои Jamp-a не должны так поступать! Веди себя как настоящий мужчина, признай свою вину и готовься нести её бремя до самого конца! Детям нужны оба родителя, даже если один из них - идиот …

- Детям? – в панике взвизгнула девушка, выпучив от ужаса глаза.

Гинтоки не успел ответить, потому что в этот момент в комнату постучали, послышалось звонкое: "Цукуё-нээ, ты уже встала?" и звук раздвигающихся сёдзи.

- О… - Сэйта растерянно замер на пороге, поражённо изучая представленную ему картину. – Извините, что помешал…

- Ты не мог помешать! Между нами абсолютно ничего не было! – Цуки с горячим рвением подалась вперёд, вцепившись в мальчика таким отчаянным взглядом, словно он был последним оплотом её надежды.

- Правда? – Сэйта с сомнением глянул на Гинтоки, восседающего на татами в самой непринуждённой позе в чём мать родила.

- Святая истина глаголет устами этой женщины, - Саката многозначительно вскинул указательный палец вверх. – А ещё она хотела сказать, что детей приносят аисты или, на худой конец, их находят в капусте.

- Ну надо же! – рядом с мальчиком откуда невозьмись образовалась довольная Хинова. – А я и подумать не могла, что ты расставишь эти самые точки настолько решительным и смелым образом. Молодец, Цукуё!

- Говорю же, всё совершенно не так!

- Что ж, не будем вас отвлекать. Идём, Сэйта,- Хинова дружелюбно улыбнулась напоследок и задвинула сёдзи. Из коридора послышался её постепенно затихающий голос, - Скажи, кого бы ты хотел первым – братика или сестричку?..

Цуки убито закрыла лицо руками.

Гинтоки устало вздохнул.

- Тебе самой ещё не надоело? Просто признай, что сегодняшняя ночь была лучшей в твоей жизни. И что ты от меня без ума.

-… Скажи, зачем ты это сделал?

- Ооо, тяжёлый случай. Видно, тебе совсем снесло голову от счастья. Мой тебе совет – проспись хорошенько. Может быть, полегчает. А я приду в следующий раз, когда ты будешь в более адекватном состоянии…

- Гинтоки, - она пристально смотрела ему в глаза, - зачем?

Он ответил ей кислой миной, затем отвернулся и почесал затылок.

- Затем, что так надо.

- Кому?

- Мне.

Она глядела на него во все глаза.

- Допрос окончен? Не хочешь спросить меня, почему земля круглая, солнце жёлтое, а небо голубое? Тогда, с твоего позволения, я пойду. У меня полным-полно работы.

- Работы? – она с трудом подавила смешок, однако же не скрывала улыбки. – Впервые слышу, чтобы кто-либо назвал чтение Jamp-a работой.

- Женщина, - Саката хмыкнул с достоинством истинного эстета, - ты и понятия не имеешь, что есть работа над собой. Только постоянное духовное самосовершенствование позволило мне достичь теперешних высот.

- Да уж, куда мне до вас, мужчина в женской одежде, - в тон ему фыркнула Цукуё, с любопытством наблюдая, как он натягивает на себя безбожно ему малую её нижнюю юкату.

- То-то же и оно. Быть совершенством нелегко, но я стараюсь.

- Знаешь, котом ты мне нравился гораздо больше. Говорил меньше.

- Э, нет, Цуки, так дело не пойдёт, - стоящий на выходе Гинтоки усмехнулся. – В следующий раз мы будем играть по моим правилом. Так что потрудись найти себе костюм медсестрички.

- В следующий раз? С чего ты решил, что он будет?

- Можно подумать, у тебя теперь есть другой выбор. И советую не затягивать с этим. Не люблю откладывать в долгий ящик то, что полагается мне по праву. Благородный спаситель Йошивары рассчитывает на то, что лучшая женщина этого города, Гейша Смерти, воздаст ему должное за все его труды в последующий раз. Разы.

- Благородный спаситель Йошивары может всецело положиться на меня, как он уже сделал это однажды, - Цуки прикрыла глаза, слушая звуки его удаляющихся шагов. – Я буду этого ждать. В костюме медсестры, разумеется.

* * *

><p><strong>Примечания<br>**

* - Японцы – поразительный народ с поразительной логикой. В их представлении, подарок, будь то носовой платок или же личный самолёт, не имеет никакой ценности без должного оформления в красивую коробочку, цветную бумагу и с непременным бантиком сбоку. Да и вообще дарить что-либо, предварительно не запаковав, считается дурным тоном.

** - Артемис – кот Венеры из Сейлор Мун. С тем, что за хрен с горы – Такседо Маск, надеюсь, ни у кого проблем не возникнет =)

*** - Кагуя-химе – героиня одного из старейших японских романов – "Повесть о старике Такэтори", небожительница, родившаяся из бамбука, поселившаяся в доме простого ремесленника, а в конце произведения вернувшаяся в лунный мир. Кстати говоря, именно о ней говорил Такасуги в 58 серии ^^


End file.
